


Yours always,

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU game of thrones, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon/Sansa/Daenerys - Freeform, Jonaery, Modern Game of Thrones, Modern Game of Thrones AU, Multi, OT3, Poly, Polyamory, Sansa Stark - Freeform, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Sansa Stark writes a letter to the only two lovers she ever had...





	Yours always,

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by How by Regina Spektor. I recommend this song because it's very good and very lovely.  
> The lovely LolaDiBlack helped me edit this.  
> Gosh, I really love this OT3!

Dear Love of my Life and Dear Light of my Heart:

The elderly home where Sansa Stark lived was one of the most well rated places her family could afford and all they wanted was for her to be comfortable and relaxed and their minds free of any worry. Neither of the Stark sisters ever married and no one dared to say a word about the matter. Not now in the 21st century nor where they enjoyed their youths in the midst of the 20th. Their parents had hope for something with Sansa but ...

_I'm_ _writing_ _this letter to ease my mind of any fear I might hold. My hands shake as hold my pen and it's not easy at my age. The memories of you ... Of both of you still make me tremble with love and sadness..._

The orderly knocked softly on the door and Sansa looked up from her book and stopped rocking her chair. She took off her reading glasses and let them hang from her neck by beaded strings. With a smile she closed the book, leaving a shiny paper to mark the page she left off. It was time for her medication and light snack.

"Today's menu is: fruit salad with a colorful cocktail." Sansa giggled, like a grandma would when hearing her grandchildren tell a joke. The orderly placed the tray down, took the pills and placed one on her hand and cup of water on the other. He did that six times and then he gave her the fruit salad. It had mango, bananas, pineapple and strawberries.

"Oh, dear how I miss real cocktails." she said as she took a sliced banana. "Did you guys run out of honey?" the orderly smirked.

"Miss Sansa, remember that we have to balance your sugar. Maybe next time."

Sansa rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh, for the love of god. Let me enjoy the days that you people are stretching for me. If I die without having honey on my bananas, I'm going to hunt you forever and pinch your toes when you sleep!" now it was the orderly's time to roll his eyes.

"Yes, yes Miss Sansa. Real scary." they both smiled, Sansa enjoyed her salad and then the orderly left her with her book.

_I still think of you, Jon. My dear and handsome Jon. There isn't a day where I stop. Your black locks, your sad eyes and your white smile that still makes me smile and cry at the same time. I still remember when you came from your job and gave me a bouquet of my favorite flowers and how I ran towards your arms. You spun me around and one of my slippers fell off! I was so happy. My heart still beats fast for that memory... And for you. Oh, my dear Jon..._

It was time for exercise.

Sansa liked yoga. It cleared her mind and stretched her old bones. But what she loved the most was the morning walks on the beach where she could breathe the fresh air, her long and gray hair danced with the wind, collecting seashells and soaking her feet in the water...

_I can still hear your giggle, Dany. My Daenerys. Oh, yes! When we went to the beach and splashed each other until we were soaking and cold. But it didn't matter. Not at all! The sand between our toes and my fingers between your silver hair, trying to get that strand out of your pink lips while you caressed my blushing cheeks. How blessed was I!_

By the window Sansa could see the ocean and hear the lively town a few yards from the elderly home. Some days they would go and visit the little shops (well, those who could walk and weren't incapacitated by an illness.) and visit the fair when it came. The Fair! Oh, how Sansa loved the fair!

The orderly went with her one night, this time in normal clothes and not those hideous grey scrubs and the squeaky shoes. "I used to go to the fair a lot." the orderly listened as they walked. Kids ran and giggled, couples were holding hands and music played. "I went with ... My friends, if I should call them that."

"What else would you call them?" he was a very curious. Sansa let out a laugh but said nothing.

"Lovers?" he insisted, smirking and raising his eyebrows up and down. Sansa smiled. "Well, Miss Sansa! I envy you."

"Why is that? I'm pretty sure you have a few up your sleeves."

He kept silent. "I have one... and no one approves of him..." she pushed her long gray hair behind her ear, looking sad.

Sansa linked her old arm with his strong one. "Oh, my sweet summer child. Life is too short to worry about approval. In a blink of an eye you'll end up like me and I don't want that for you." she patted his hand and kept walking.

 _How many times did we went to The Fair together? I can barely remember but I'm pretty sure we went almost every day. Oh, how much fun we had! Jon, you would take our hands and run until we beg you to stop! You would look at us and say, "You guys should run more!" and you, Dany would pant and say, "Jonny boy, you're crazy!" and I would get dizzy from the laughing and running. I would watch you two bicker and fall in love faster and let me tell you... It was scary._    
 _And no... I don't regret it_ _._

"Where you ever in love?" asked the orderly as he gave her the blue pill.

Sansa paused for a moment and then swallowed it with water. "Are you asking because I never married?" he shook his head. "Oh, well of course!" She could tell he wanted to ask. "They were lovely people, I might add... Taken from me too early." The sadness in her voice made the orderly's skin prickle. He realized he had ventured into some dangerous territory. But he had to ask.

"They?" Sansa looked out the window.

_Remember the lighthouse? Remember when I kissed you two together for the first time? We loved the view and then we would_ _lay_ _on the grass and watch the stars... Jon, you loved being in the middle and we would all wrestle to get that spot. You were bigger and stronger. Stupid Jon. How I loved you when you would smile proudly when you won. "A kiss for the winner." and Dany and I would kiss and you would complain because it wasn't fair. We would laugh and then fall asleep looking at the fireflies..._

The news that Sansa's cancer had grown came to shock everyone but her. The chemo was bad and all she wanted was to sleep. Her long and gray hair was falling and at times it would break her heart. Not because of herself but the memory of Daenerys’ love for it. She would look at the chunks of the silver hair, that once were red as autumn leaves, in her bony hand and then let them slip into the trash bag.

You would come to my house and brush and braid my hair, Dany. I got to love it because of you. I never saw the beauty in it until you did. Maybe it was your love that gave beauty to everything that you touched. When you kissed Jon on the lips, I would stare at them in wonder. When he hugged you, I would look at his arms with amazement. When you looked at him with love, I could see what you saw. You were a beacon of beauty. You were the light of my heart...

"It took me years to stop blaming myself," said Sansa out of the blue, playing with the ends of the shiny paper, between the pages of the book. She was skinnier, frailer and there was no more hair on her head. Her blue eyes were misty and faded. The orderly stopped with the tray of unfinished food. "It wasn't my fault," a tear fell from her wrinkled cheek. A sob escaped. "It wasn't..."

_I never understood how you saw life in everything, Jon. Everything was an opportunity to you. I remember you had an old map of the places you wanted to go. "I want to explore the world! And make a name for myself!" your eyes would shine with excitement and you even got me to want the same thing. I did travel it... For you. Every foreign food I ate, I would think you would love it. Every time I bought a plane ticket, I would feel the exact same excitement and when I flew... It was as if you were next to me... You were the love of my life._

The doctors gave Sansa three months to live. The orderly cried and it was her who comforted him. He didn't understand why she was so ok with it. Almost relieved. There was a sense of peace that the orderly couldn't yet grasp in his young mind. He thought it was part of the medication to stop the pain but it was more than that.

When they arrived to her room, Sansa asked for the book she was reading after she finished her fruit salad with a little bit of honey. Inside was the shiny paper. She took it out and smiled. "Soon," she whispered.

"What's that?" the orderly asked, not hearing the word.

"My treasure." he sat next to her on the bed and notice that it was a a black and white photograph taken from a photobooth.   
It had four square and each one had the same three people but with different poses. "Is this you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Those two were my lovers. Jon and Daenerys."

" _Oh._ " he said surprised. The way she said their names made his heart tremble. It was such sweetness. Such tenderness.

The corners were wrinkled but it was still in perfect condition. Behind it, in a lovely but faded cursive, wrote:

Daenerys, Jon and Sansa.    
1957-Forever

   
The guy was handsome and the orderly blushed. Since it was such a confined space, their heads were pressed against each other's but they looked like they were having so much fun. It made even him smile. The other girl was just beautiful while Sansa took his breath away.

Both girls had their hair up in a pony tail while the guy had it unsuccessfully combed back; his locks were still wild.

In the first square they had their cheeks pressed against each other. Daenerys had her eyes closed in mid laugh, Jon was serious with one eyebrow arched, glaring mockingly at the camera while Sansa was in the middle of blowing a kiss.

In the second square Daenerys and Sansa were kissing Jon on his cheeks and he had his eyes closed and smiling wildly, enjoying every minute of it. It was so silly but so lovely.

The third was Daenerys grabbing Sansa (who was laughing) by the head and pulling her into a kiss while Jon was laughing, wide mouth, in the back.

The fourth was the one that struck the most. In the midst of that silliness, the last one was normal. The three of them just looked at the camera, as if it was the orderly, they were looking at, with a smile on their faces.

Almost like they knew...

Timeless

He wanted to cry.

"What happened?" he whispered.

 _I thought that time would help me... Would heal me but my love for you two never faded. I thought it would wash away the pain but deep inside I just wanted my mind to stay the same... To hear your voices... To see your faces. If pain meant to hold these memories then so be it. No one understood me. How could I forget? How could I forget your love?_    
 _But I now know something for sure..._

Sansa took gently the photograph and looked at it. "We were meant to go to The Fair. I made Jon promise to win me a stuffed animal because Dany already had one... He was supposed to pick me up in his rusty car with her ..." tears welled up in her eyes. She looked so helpless... With her bony fingers she wiped the tear and her old voice trembled. "They never made it. A drunk driver." she sniffled. "I was broken that day. I never got to say that I loved them. I love them so much." Sansa looked so frail as she hunched down a bit, crying.

"Miss Sansa..."

Silence filled the room.

When she composed herself she smiled and patted his thigh. "That's all in the past... Now, young lad. Get out of here and go home. This old lady is very tired." he got up slowly and nodded. "But before you leave, would you be a dear and bring me some paper and a pen? There is something I have to do."

 _I know that I will see you soon. I can almost hear you two laughing by the beach, waiting for me like always. Oh, my heart can't take it anymore! Just the thought of seeing you, Jon ... Splashing Daenerys with sea water. I can imagine you two yelling at me to come and join the fun. You, Dany, dancing by the shore with your favorite pink dress...My hand trembles again and I can't stop smiling._    
 _I can feel it... I'm getting tired as I write this. I better lay down on my bed and dream of you two like I've done forever._

   
 _Yours always,_    
 _Sansa Stark_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a character for the orderly and I said that he was a "he" but it could be anyone. If you placed a character there then it's that character.


End file.
